The End of An Era
by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer
Summary: The West rises like a fire. And hidden behind it's smoke is war. It's warriors, fearful, scared and full of rage makes promises towards the End of Shinobi. And Naruto, with the Unifed East at his back and a prophecy of his own to fulfill, face total annihilation...


**The End of An Era**

**Chapter 1 - A New Era**

by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>An irritated knock rang against the wood of the door again, pounding harder and more carelessly than the last time, the wood began to splinter under the shard sudden impact of each quick blow. "What is that idiot doing!?" A voice cursed out as irritated as the actions against the door were.<p>

"Maybe Naruto isn't in, Kiba?" A man with a plump face spoke, his mousey brown hair short and sleeked back, with a small goatee under his chin.

"Hell no, Choji. Naruto's definitely in. The idiot had physiotherapy last week. Sakura always gives him the week off after the check-ups. He's asleep in there, or sulking on his couch!" The gruff voice answered angrily. Rough facial hair adorned his own face, and his thick brown had had also been pulled back. Dressed in black baggy shorts and a top, with a grey jacket lined with white fur around the collar, he hadn't brought the grey flak jacket he usually wore underneath the fur collared jacket today, his face grew even angrier, pounding at the door. "Naruto! If Hinata's in there with you, I swear I'll _**Gatsuga**_ you til next week!"

Finally the door flew open, to reveal a very annoyed looking blonde, dressed in a simple black shirt and orange pants, white bandages encasing his entire right arm until they disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt.

"Finally! I knew that would work!" The blonde looked back at the entourage outside his front door. Kiba stood in the foreground, grinning wildly now that he had opened the door. Choji stood further behind, giving a friendly wave.

Leaning against the back wall was Shikamaru, years hadn't really changed him. Except his face maturing into an adult's one from the usually scowling mid-teen face. The green flak jacket he had once wore was still green but now pocket-less.

It was the same with Lee, also amongst the group. He had changed very little as well. Except being taller and having a more mature face, the only thing different was the style of his flak jacket.

Sai also stood among them as well. His chestnut brown hair had grown out longer at the front, stylishly framing his face, with a bang down the middle of his forehead. His clothing wasn't much different, he still wore black pants and a black shirt with short sleeves that was short enough to leave his naval on display.

Finally there was Shino, who was typically Shino. He still wore his large, moss green jacket even in Konoha's heat. Yet he had kindly left the hood down and removed his bandana forehead protector. He similarly had left his flak jacket behind, revealing a dark grey shirt and dark pants that were tucked into Shinobi, open toed boots.

"What do you all want?" Naruto irately grumbled out, his eyebrow cocked up towards his short spiky blond hair. A bandaged arm rested on the door.

Kiba chuckled victoriously, crossing his arms across the chest. "We've all patiently waited for this day. You're the youngest amongst us, Naruto. But now the day has finally come…" He held up three fingers towards the blue eyed Shinobi. "Women. Money. Alcohol." He retracted a finger with each word, leaving only his clenched fist pointed towards Naruto. "Alcohol has the longest wait. But today all three Taboos are officially and legally available to us!" His grin grew either wider as he flung out his arms, gesturing to everyone stood behind him. "We WILL have a great time with women! We WILL spend ridiculously large amounts of money! And we WILL drink ourselves stupid with insane amounts of alcohol! We're going out on the town, birthday boy! You're in right!?"

"No."

The door slammed shut, a few inches closer and the door would have hit Kiba square in his most prized possession. His nose. "What the hell was that about?" Kiba turned to his companions, shocked and confused at the blunt reaction.

"Maybe Naruto doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. In fact, Naruto hasn't really liked celebrating his birthday in years. I don't think he's had a birthday party before." Choji spoke solemnly to the group of guys currently huddled around the door to the home of the final member of their 'wolf pack' as Kiba had so affectionately named it.

"No way! Who doesn't want to celebrate their birthday?" Kiba huffed out with annoyance, his arms crossing over his chest once again.

"Naruto, obviously." Shino spoke in a deeper voice than all the over men, pushing his sunglasses back up his face. "Why? Because it is understandable why Naruto would not want to celebrate his birthday."

"Shino's right." Shikamaru spoke, still leaning against the wall. A cigarette pursed in his mouth with a lighter flickering in front of it. When it was lit he took a deep drag before blowing out the smoke. "A lot of troublesome crap has happened on Naruto's birthday. Kurama was forced to attack, his parents died, countless people died, a war was being fought, more countless people died, Neji died, Naruto almost died, he had that all-out fight with Sasuke, and he lost his right arm just to name a few things. I wouldn't see my birthday as something worth celebrating if all that happened on it. More negative stuff has happened than positive stuff on his birthday."

"But the guy saved the entire world on his birthday!" Kiba laughed out heartily, bringing up his most pivotal defence for such a situation. "To be honest this party isn't enough for him! It's like, 'Hey Naruto, thanks for saving the world and bringing peace to the Shinobi villages. Here's a free birthday meal and night out on us for your trouble'!" Kiba sarcastically added, before turning back to the door, staring intently at it. "Even if that was the case, that doesn't explain the attitude. He looked more pissed off than upset."

"Naruto-kun _was_ most unyouthful in his reply to our invitation to a night of gallivanting, debaucheries and shenanigans in celebration of the miraculous day of his birth." Lee spoke with a slightly broken spirit.

"You see, I don't care how much your tolerance for alcohol has improved. Words like that are the reason you aren't drinking tonight." Kiba looked towards the bowl-cut hair styled man. He quickly turned back towards the door. " I get it if he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but the temper is bugging me now."

"I do not believe Naruto-kun's anger relates to this surprise birthday party. I believe it has come from an extraneous source." Sai spoke, holding his chin in his left hand. "I believe I have the solution."

Sai walked past Kiba and gently knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun, it is me, Sai, your friend, your comrade. It makes me sad to see you in such a pitiful, worthless state. Please open the door."

The door eventually flung open again after a few moments pause. Naruto appeared even more annoyed than before as he stared at his smiling pale skinned teammate. "What is it now?"

"Naruto-kun. We have all come together to celebrate your birthday. We have an entire night planned for this celebration. It would make everyone upset if you did not want to attend." Sai spoke with his still smiling face.

The rest of the guys began to look hopeful as Naruto's angered face began to soften at Sai's words. '_Sai's a genius!_' Kiba thought excitedly as Naruto appeared to come around.

"However it appears we have frustrated you so. I believe I know why." Sai continued to speak. "If you would like, we can leave and return later so you have time to better prepare yourself and finish yourself off?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto's brow furrowed once again, his eyes not leaving Sai's cheery face.

"You were… Masturbating, if I'm correct?"

"Go the hell away!" Naruto roared, slamming the door again. Sai turned with a ponderous look to his face to the flabbergasted faces of the group behind him.

"That was your bright idea!?" Kiba screamed at the chestnut haired ninja, who continued to just stare intently at the ground.

"I was sure that was the cause of his anger." Sai replied deep in contemplation. "I've mastered most of the usual emotions, happiness, sadness, anger et cetera. I decided it was time to learn some of the more complex and individually specific ones…" Sai paused for a moment, pulling out a small orange book from his ninja pouch. Shikamaru instantly groaned and slapped his forehead open seeing title of the book. "Such as Arousal. I read in this book that when men are compelled by strong feelings of attraction and lust, they become aroused and begin to touch their penis. And, according to this book, they become deeply angered, frustrated and annoyed when they are unable to complete their task at hand, so to speak. Naruto-kun had displayed all those symptoms, so I was sure we had interrupted such a moment he had currently involved himself in."

Shikamaru walked forwards, plucking the book out of Sai's hands. "You're not going to learn a thing about people and their emotions from this book, y'know." He sighed heavily before tossing the orange book away carelessly.

"My research!" Sai gasped in shock, taking off in the direction that Shikamaru had thrown the Icha Icha novel.

"What are we gonna do, Shikamaru? The sun's almost gone down, the meal starts in two hours." Kiba asked hopefully to the smartest guy in the world, hoping that big brain of his can come up with the answer to all their prayers.

"I suppose we best go tell Ino the party's off." Shikamaru sighed, throwing the end of the cigarette to the floor and twisting his foot on top of it. "And to think I bought these for an excuse to get away from the noise tonight. Troublesome."

"But she took full control when she found out we were having a birthday party for Naruto despite the fact she wasn't invited. I promised her I'd get him to show up on time." Kiba panicked appropriately in fear of his blond haired teammate, or so Shikamaru thought. "She'll kill me when she finds out that Naruto is a no show!"

"No she won't, man." Shikamaru place a hand on Kiba's shoulder, giving him a confident smile that seemed to relax the Inuzuka a little bit as his panic began to subside.

Shikamaru's face quickly turned serious, startling Kiba even more. "She'll kill _us._"

* * *

><p>"Ah there you guys are! It's about time!" A young woman with lustrously long platinum blond hair that reached down to her shins waved towards the group of six men. She dressed in a short, sleeveless tight purple blouse that left the curves on her waist exposed. And a purple skirt that covered her legs. Being full at the back, but cut at the sides and the front, revealing fishnet stockings and a shorter tight skirt that reached mid-thigh every time she took a step.<p>

"Hello Ino." Sai approached first, smiling gently at her. "I must say you are looking extra beautiful this evening. Perhaps after our senses have dulled and are inhibitions have been eradicated I can…" He paused for a moment, taking out his reclaimed orange book and flicking through the pages. He stopped on a specific page, reading the text inside. "Jump your bones, whatever that means."

"S-Sai-kun!" Ino responded with a shocked gasp, her hand raising to cover her mouth, a faint red blush growing across her face. "I didn't know you could be so… forward."

"Ignore him, Ino." Shikamaru spoke dully, walking past Sai and towards the blonde woman. "Party's over. Naruto doesn't to go out."

"What!?" Ino screeched back to her former teammate loudly, causing him to wince at the volume. "What do you mean he doesn't want to go out!?"

"Exactly that. We went to his house, informed him about his impromptu birthday party. He said no and slammed the door in our face. He's not interested." Shikamaru replied calmly, taking out another cigarette from the box.

"You're joking right!? After all the planning I've put into this!?" Ino screamed even louder than before.

"You keep saying that, Ino. But I keep telling you you're not invited." Kiba walked up to them with a scowl. "We're letting you come to the birthday meal because we figured that's what Naruto would like, after that it was guys only."

"I know that. You can your guys only night. I just happened to plan a girls only night out as well after the meal where we would happen to bump into you guys on occasion." Ino retorted with a humph, jutting her lower lip out with annoyance.

"There is some fortune is this turn of events. Why? Because if the birthday party and night out cannot be accomplished, we can wait for Hinata's birthday and go together. It is not nice to leave friends out of important bonding experiences." Shino added to the conversation, pushing his glasses back up his nose once again.

"Man stop sulking about it, that mission was almost ten years ago!" Kiba groaned at his friend's words, who still wouldn't let the retrieval mission slide. "But you've got a point. I figured you would wait until Hinata turned twenty-one before you went on your girls night out, Ino?"

"As if I'd let you boys go on a night out before me!" Ino smirked confidently, brushing her long hair backwards. "Sakura! Tenten! Karin!" She called out almost like a commanding officer would call troops to attention.

The three girls turned at the sound of their names, Sakura was already dressed in her off duty clothes, wearing a simple green blouse and short black knee length pants. A blue diamond nestled in the centre of her forehead and her pink hair had grown slightly, with a slight wave to it instead of the straight locks she used to possess as a teenager.

Tenten had kept her brown hair in buns similar to how she had in her youth, yet now they were accompanied by a long braid down the middle at the back. She wore a simple white china dress with red designs down the left side and a pair of knee length black leggings underneath.

Karin, the only member of Sasuke's elite Team Taka who had decided to stay in Konoha after the war and the team disbanded gently removed the forehead protector from around her head. Yet left her longer red hair tied in a ponytail behind her. She wore a lilac sleeveless zip up shirt that left her naval exposed and had mesh sleeves. She kept a pair of black short shorts to adorn her legs.

"Come one girls, we're going to get Naruto!" Ino grinned confidently, flicking her hair once again. "Clearly this needs a woman's touch!"

* * *

><p>"Huh? Ino? Sakura? Tenten? Karin? What do you guys want?" Naruto stared at the foursome outside his door, his face scrunched up with a ticked off look.<p>

"Ehh Naruto, don't be so grumpy, it's your birthday." Sakura spoke with a pleasant friendly smile, standing behind Ino who lead the charge.

"Yeah Naruto, it's your birthday." Ino leant in seductively, giving him a quick yet playful wink. "Don't you want to come out and play?"

"Not really."

The door slammed shut once again, and Ino recoiled in horror. "My charms! My womanly charms that I spent years developing, they were useless against him! I thought he was meant to be some big stupid pervert!?"

"Not really. I mean he did create that Sexy Technique and passed it to Konohamaru, but I always remember him being annoyed at Jiraiya-sama's pervertedness." Tenten answered the blonde woman's question.

"Yeah but that guy took it to the extreme." Sakura groaned out, remembering the white haired Sannin and the pervy grin that plastered his face near every time he attempted to flirt with her master.

Karin nodded in the background, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, doesn't Naruto have a-"

"Naruto you bastard open this door right now!" Ino began pounding on the door in a thrashing blind rage, screaming at the blond boy safely behind it. "You're coming out whether you like it or not!"

"Ino, just let it go. If Naruto doesn't want to go out then we can't force him." Sakura spoke with a heavy sigh, looking down heartened as she stared at the door to Naruto's apartment.

Ino sighed heavily, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine, we'll just go out anyway. You can just mope around inside why we go and have fun, _birthday boy_. See you next week for our mission." Ino smirked before strutting off as if she were victorious.

The three girls behind her sighed, each wondering why they even had to come with their blond friend. They quickly ran to catch up to Ino, no doubt returning to where the boys were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Not so easy persuading the blockhead is it?" Kiba looked at the young blond woman with a cocky smirk. "What happened to your womanly charms, Ino?"<p>

"Shut up, Kiba and help me think of a way to get Naruto out." Ino grumbled out with annoyance. Pacing back and forth in front of the entire group of the entire group.

"I thought you said we were just going to go out without him?" Karin spoke out to Ino.

"Yeah because I figured he'd think about what he would be missing." Ino stopped pacing for a moment. "We've planned this whole thing for his birthday, it wouldn't be the same if he didn't show up."

Shikamaru sighed out his patented lazy sigh. "It's troublesome. But we still have _her_."

"Shikamaru is correct." Shino nodded in agreement. "Why? Because even though she cannot join us. She is still our greatest trump card in persuading Naruto."

Ino seemed to take this into consideration, tapping her chin in contemplation. "What have we got left to lose? It's crazy but it just might work?"

* * *

><p>A gentle tap rang against the wooden door. The sound was quickly followed by thumping footsteps towards the door. "What is it now!?" Naruto screamed as he opened the door.<p>

His anger instantly melted away at the person on the other side. Long blue hair with two long bangs framing the face. A light lilac tunic with now sleeves and a blue sash around the waits. Short blue shorts and thigh high stockings that went into black boots. "Hinata?" Naruto addressed her softly, closing the door gently this time, with him remaining on the outside. "Are you here about that party? You're the only one who isn't twenty-one yet, so I didn't think you would be going."

The girl shook her head softly. "I was asked to speak to you about it. I was going to attend the meal, but when you would all be leaving to go on the night out I was planning to return to the Hyuuga compound. But I will not force you to do something you do not want to. If you do not want a birthday party that is fine."

"Oh…" Naruto let out a noise softly, before scratching the back of his head and staring down towards the ground. "Listen, I'd invite you in, but the place is still a mess, what with moving in and all."

"It is quite alright, Naruto-kun." She smiled softly at him, "I cannot stay long anyway. The Hyuuga are holding our memorial ceremony tonight, as father was detained yesterday when we usually hold it."

"For Neji right?" He looked back up, meeting her soft bright lilac eyes.

"And for Tokuma-san and all the other Hyuuga clansmen that died during that war." She nodded slowly, both of them lowered their heads in memory of those they lost.

"Listen Hinata, I want to go out. But just not right now, I know Ino's got the birthday meal soon. I might meet them later. But if I get there and you're not there, maybe tomorrow we can do something, just you and me?"

The young woman smiled back happily giving him a quick nod. "I'd like that, Naruto-kun. If you will excuse me, I best go tell Ino and the others that you may or may not be coming." She gave him a quick bow before running off a few steps, leaving Naruto to watch her leave.

She stopped after a few paces, standing still for a moment. She quickly turned and head back to him, she suddenly place a light peck on his cheek, before giving him another smile and taking off.

Naruto continued to watch her leave until she disappeared from sight, holding the place where her lips met his cheek. He gave a soft smile before entering back into his home, when he closed the door behind him he sighed heavily, banging his head against the wood before sliding down until he sat on the floor against it.

"Who was it this time? Sounded like that Hyuuga girl… What was her name again?"

"Hinata, you went to the Academy with her, Sasuke. I thought you would at least have remembered her name, y'know?" Naruto stared at the black haired man sat on his couch. A dark blue bandana wrapped around his head. A large tattered straw coloured poncho had been thrown over the top of the couch, revealing that he was wearing a black shirt with a high collar and tattered grey pants, his feet were wrapped in worn out grey bandages.

"I never had a reason to remember it." He responded bluntly, staring not even looking towards where the blonde had sat himself.

"You do now, Sasuke." Naruto gave him an angry glare, one Sasuke didn't even acknowledge. "She is kinda my girlfriend now after all."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, a humoured smirk appeared on his face. "Really? What happened to pining after Sakura?"

"I haven't felt like that for Sakura for years. In fact, the first time I realised nothing would ever happen was when I went to go get you the first time you left. The way Sakura cried, the way she begged me to bring you home. A part of me knew then that I'd never replace you in her heart. Didn't stop me trying for a while though."

"So you eventually gave up and settled for the Hyuuga girl? That doesn't sound like Naruto." Sasuke chuckled to himself, his eyes moving over towards the blonde. "Hey, what is the Ninja song; 'Ninki'?"

"Who gives a shit, asshole?" Naruto sneered back, causing Sasuke to chuckle a little louder. "And her name is Hinata. And I didn't settle for her. Hinata, it's a different feeling with her, y'know. My mom would like her, she'd say she is just like her without the terrifying explosive temper." The blond chuckled light heartedly, remembering the first and only conversation he had with his mother. "When I met my mom I asked her how she and dad fell in love. It was great listening to it, because no one ever told me what love should feel like, y'know. After she told me the only thing I could think was that I didn't feel like that with Sakura, when she told me I didn't feel like that with anyone. But Hinata… she's always been able to cheer me up, she's always cared and looked after me, she's always been standing at my side. The more time I spent with her the more I began to feel what my mom was talking about. I don't have red hair to be my red thread of fate, but…" He stopped his words, staring across the living room.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto, finding them gazing at a plain, long red scarf carefully folded on a dresser. "I also came to realise…" Sasuke turned back to Naruto who had continued speaking, finding him staring at him now. "Just a fraction of what Sakura feels for you."

Sasuke looked away once again, sighing heavily, he stared upwards at the ceiling of the living room. "Your apartment is bigger, bigger than my old one. It's better than that piece of crap you used to have."

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I got the apartment next door reserved for when you finally decide to hang up your poncho." Naruto grinned mischievously towards the raven haired man. "Now are you going to tell me what you are doing here? You've been hanging around all day and I don't think you dropped by for a friendly chat."

"It was something the First said to Madara before he died." Sasuke spoke quietly, taking out a small bottle and two small dish cups. "The only thing we can do now, is to exchange our cups as friends."

"We're not dying, Sasuke." Naruto spoke as he sat next to him, watching him pour the contents of the bottle into the two cups. "There's still time to exchange them as brothers."

"Hn. Ridiculous." Sasuke bluntly answered, handing Naruto one of the two cups. They looked at the liquid inside for a second, before throwing it down their throats.

Instantly, both began coughing and wheezing at the burning taste of the liquid. Their faces changing to ones filled with disgust. "What the hell do all the adults see in this stuff!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, throwing the cup back onto the table before him. "By the way, how come you've been here for so long but no one has picked you're your chakra yet. I would have thought Karin or Sakura would have sensed it?"

"Orochimaru still has his uses." Sasuke wheezed out in reply, carefully placing the cup back on the table. He pulled out a small, transparent jar filled with pills. "Chakra Suppression pills. Just one will completely mask your chakra and make it undetectable, but still allows you to use jutsu, unlike when your supress your chakra yourself. I travelled with Karin for a while, I know the range of her technique. I took one just outside her range."

Naruto nodded, looking at the jar Sasuke had placed on the table. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to them, y'know. They did all that for my birthday."

"Why were you like that to them?"

"Because it isn't often you come to visit Sasuke. And I knew that Kiba and Ino wouldn't take no for an answer unless it came with force." Naruto let off a small smile. "Didn't expect them to send Hinata though. That was hard to say no to."

"Then why don't you just go out?" Sasuke responded bluntly.

"But what about-"

"I'll either be gone before you get back, or I'll just crash here." Sasuke responded with a small smirk. "Now go out with your friends, Naruto. There's only so much of your voice I can take."

Naruto grinned in response, rushing towards his room. Within a few moments he reappeared fully dressed, wearing an orange hoodie with black cuffed three quarter length pants with an orange stripe down the side. He walked towards the door, as he grabbed the handle he turned towards the black haired young man sat on the couch. "Are you coming, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked back towards the blonde. "I said _your_ friends, Naruto."

"They're your friends too, Sasuke." Naruto answered simply.

The black haired young man simply chuckled lowly to himself. "Naruto." He called out to the blonde, regaining his attention. "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me to the bar, Sai-kun!" Ino shouted cheerfully to the pale haired man at her side with a large smile, making sure he could hear her over the loud music blaring in the club. Finally she was here, the district of Konoha her parents had made extra care to make sure she would avoid in her youth. The Akahikari district, many of Konoha's bars and clubs nestled comfortably next to one another in this area. It was a place she had heard of from the older Chuunin and Jonin who ventured to it on their nights out, but now she was twenty-one, nothing could stop her. It was finally her time.<p>

"It's no problem at all, beautiful!" Sai smiled back cheerfully, clutching a familiar orange book in his hand. _'My research says girls like it when guys buy them drinks. It helps them 'get wet'… I suppose once I buy Ino a drink, I throw it on her to help with the dampness. What other explanation could there be for that phrase?'_

"What can I get you?" A bartender leaned in closer to the two of them, looking more towards Ino than the pale young man at her side.

"Okay! Listen up because I'm only going to say this once! Pop my Cherry please! And I want a French Kiss, Leg Spreader, and a Wet Snatch. Then Throw Me Down and Fuck Me, and finally give me a Creamy Pussy!"

"Gotcha! Coming right up!" The bartender gave her a devilish grin before walking off, Ino smiled back happily towards him as he left. Sai looked up from the drinks menu he was reading after listening to Ino's request, he himself looking over to the bartender calculatively before looking towards Ino.

"Ino, I don't think he has all the equipment for your request!" Sai shouted across to the blond young woman.

"Really? It looks like he has everything he needs!" Ino looked back at him with a confused look across her face.

"I like to believe I am a good judge of character. And I am inclined to believe that the bartender has a small penis!" Sai explained his reasoning to her in response.

"EH!? What are you talking about, Sai-kun!?" Ino looked even more confused following his reply, he was about to answer, but the Bartender returned with a tray filled with a variety of coloured drinks, placing it in front of the young woman.

"Here we are! A Pop my Cherry, French Kiss, Leg Spreader, Wet Snatch, Throw me down and fuck me, and finally a Creamy Pussy!" The bartender smiled again, pushing the tray closer to her.

Ino smiled at him, taking the tray of drinks before looking back to Sai. "There not all for me Sai-kun, Sakura, Tenten, Karin and I are taking turns going to the bar!" She smiled once more to the chestnut brown haired man. "Have you decided what you want, Sai-kun?"

Sai nodded back once. "Sit on my face."

"S-S-Sai-kun!?" She nearly dropped he tray at his new found assertiveness, before he held up the menu before her, pointing particularly to one drink on the menu.

"It's a drink, isn't it?" Sai asked, the bartender nodded and left once again to begin preparing the drink. A dainty finger poked him on the shoulder from behind, he turned to see a girl around his own age staring up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I saw you come in with your friends, you wanna dance?" The girl asked him quickly enough.

"Don't I have to buy you a drink first?" Sai answered, pointing with his thumb to the bar behind him.

The girl laughed in response. "You can buy me a drink later, let's dance first!" With that she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the large dance floor in the centre of the club they had entered.

'_This goes against all my plans!'_ Sai thought worriedly as he was pulled towards the foggy atmosphere and flashing strobe lights of the dance floor. _'My research hasn't prepared me for this!'_

Ino scowled at the floozy's back who had dragged Sai away, the bartender returned with his drink leaving it in front of Ino. _'Guess I'll take it now so he can have it once he gets out of her clutches.'_ She thought as she added Sai's drink onto the tray in her hands, walking back to where her friends sat.

They had managed to occupy a large circular couch in the corner of the club. However, Sai current predicament hadn't been missed by them. Kiba laughed hysterically at the scene on the dance floor. Sai standing stiff as a board while the girl grinding and danced on him. "I never would have guessed Sai had it in him!"

Sai stood still as the young woman kept doing some weird dance on him, currently she stood with her back against his chest, moving her hips against his waist in a circular movement in time with the music. He could feel her ass pressed right up against him. "Really?" He heard her speak, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "I'm impressed. I'm using all my best moves and you're not getting up even a little bit?"

"Where would I get up from? I'm already stood here?"

"Don't try and play innocent. I can tell, that stiff, emotionless demeanour. The no nonsense attitude. You're one of them bad boys, aren't you?" The girl gave him a dark grin, she turned to face him, pressing her body tightly against his, and she brought her face close to his ear to whisper seductively. "Guys like you… really make me wet."

"But how can that be…?" Sai asked curiously, appearing as unaffected by her attempts as when she danced on him. "I haven't bought you a drink yet?"

Kiba continued laughing as he watched the girl press her take on the pale young man, the rest of their group however could feel the searing heat of rage that radiated from where Ino had placed herself.

Yet despite all that, something felt off… wrong even. This whole night was planned for one person in particular, someone who was not even in attendance. "It feels weird, for a troublesome place to be so loud and occupied with people to feel so quiet and empty." Shikamaru voiced the consensus thought of the group aloud.

"Yeah, why did he have to be such a bummer?" Kiba answered for their small group. "You'd never guess Naruto would be the one to let us down."

"EVERYONE!"

They all turned in surprise to the source of the voice, so loud and boisterous it resounded over the music in the club. They looked upwards, standing on the scaffolding on the ceiling stood a familiar blond, with a similarly familiar black haired young man at his side.

The blond stood staring down at the club's occupiers below, with his arms crossed over his chest. A confident grin plastered across his face as he stared directly at one group in particular.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Hey there! D.G.S here welcoming you to a new fic. I recognised We Are Jinchuuriki hasn't taken off as well as I'd hoped, and I'm working on building it. This was just an idea that has been floating in my head for a while.

I know this chapter hasn't really reflected the plot, but it was more of a scene setter, I used Naruto's twenty-first birthday party to show his age, as it's set 2 years after the last, so Naruto and Hinata are a couple in this fic, as it was canonically confirmed, (like it wasn't obvious that Naruto was going to end up with Hinata from chapter 437 onwards).

This chapter was more comedic, and hopefully, depending on the response to this, will be moving forwards into the end.

This fic is inspired by those Naruto: Emporer of the West fics you see floating around, I don't know if they started as a challenge but they all get to the exact same point before dropping out. This fic is the opposite to them, Naruto is facing the west, not ruling it.

That's about it for now.

_D.G.S._


End file.
